1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inserted support, and particularly to an inserted support, which is capable of adapting with holes in a certain range of sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
A support is frequently applied to support articles and due to different ways of locating the support, there are kinds of supports available. For instance, if a support is made simply to place on a plane such as the floor, a base of the support usually is greater than the rest part thereof for acquiring a stable supporting function.
However, some other supports at the bases thereof are inserted into holes instead of placing on a plane. Thus, the connection and engagement between the base and the holes are subject worth us to investigate further.
Taking an example of the article carrier in a car, usually a supporting plate with holes is stored in front of the driver seat at a lateral side thereof for some car models such as Japanese cars. The holes are generally circular and used for placing beverage containers and the article carrier can be stored in the car body while not in use. In order to associate the hole with the connection of a support, a proper size of the hole has to be made to avoid a side effect influencing the supporting function of the support. For some other car models, the article carrier is placed between the driver seat and other front seats. But, the hole in the article carrier gets involved in the same problem as that in the Japanese car does.
The above example verifies a support by way of hole to perform an engaging effect is not limited in a car. But, an identical problem arose resides in that the size of the hole is differently arranged. Therefore, a design to adapt with a support with different size of hole is a core subject has to be overcome.